My Total Drama Island Elimination Order
Teams Screaming Gophers * Alejandro * Beth * Cody * Gwen * Heather * Justin * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Trent Killer Bass * Bridgette * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Geoff * Harold * Izzy * Sadie * Sierra * Tyler Episodes with challenges and reasons * Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 and Not So Happy Campers - Part 2: Jump off a one thousand-foot cliff into a shark-infested lake; Pull crates back to camp (winning team gets carts); Build a hot tub found in the crates. 24th - Ezekiel (Killer Bass) * The Big Sleep: Stay awake the longest in the "Awake-A-Thon" after running twenty-kilometers and eating a huge meal. 23rd - Tyler (Killer Bass) * Dodgebrawl: A best-of-five dodgeball game. 22nd - Leshawna (Screaming Gophers) * Not Quite Famous: A three-on-three talent show contest. 21st - Owen (Screaming Gophers) * The Sucky Outdoors: Go into the forest, stay out there overnight, then race back to the campgrounds in the morning. 20th - Sadie (Killer Bass) * Phobia Factor: Face your worst fear, specific to each camper. 19th - Cody (Screaming Gophers) * Up the Creek: Row a canoe to Boney Island, portage across the island, start a bonfire, and canoe back to camp. 18th - Izzy (Killer Bass) * Paintball Deer Hunter: Hunt the other team dressed as deers with paintball guns, or if one is a deer, avoid being hit by them. 17th - Beth (Screaming Gophers) * If You Can't Take The Heat: Create a three-course meal for Chris to judge. 16th - DJ (Killer Bass) * Who Can You Trust?: Participate in a set of three-out-of-five trust exercises. 15th - Eva (Killer Bass) * Basic Straining: Make it through Chef's life-threatening and disgusting boot-camp challenges. 14th - Harold (Killer Bass) * X-Treme Torture: Participate in three extreme sport challenges. The challenges are "sofa skydiving", riding a moose while avoiding being tossed off it, and water-skiing on mud. 13th - Lindsay (Screaming Gophers) * Brunch of Disgustingness: Eat a nine course meal of disgusting food made by Chef. Drink shot glasses of blended cockroaches. Girls win * No Pain, No Game: Get through several rounds of torture, lasting at least ten seconds in each one. 12th - Trent (Screaming Gophers) * Search and Do Not Destroy: Receive a clue to find a key hidden somewhere in the island to open a treasure chest containing a prize. 11th - Geoff (Killer Bass) Merge * Hide and Be Sneaky: Avoid getting sprayed by Chef's water gun in a game of hide and seek. 10th - Heather (Screaming Gophers) * That's Off the Chain!: Build a bike from scratch, and then race it. 9th - Courtney (Killer Bass) * Hook, Line, and Screamer: Watch a horror movie and then avoid being captured by a "psycho killer". 8th - Alejandro (Screaming Gophers) * Wawanakwa Gone Wild!: Catch the specific animal assigned by Chris and bring it back to the campground unharmed. 7th - Gwen (Screaming Gophers) * Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon: Compete in the following while handcuffed to one of the other campers: eat disgusting food with your hands behind your back while the person handcuffed to you feeds you, return a fragment of Beth's cursed tiki idol to Boney Island, and assemble a totem pole with the wooden heads of the voted out campers in the order that they are eliminated. 6th - Bridgette (Killer Bass) * Haute-Campture: Aftermath 5th - Duncan (Killer Bass) * Camp Castaways: Find Chris and Chef after being washed away by a storm. Mr. Coconut: Eliminated * Are We There, Yeti?: Find your way back to camp after being left in the wild with limited supplies. 4th - Justin (Screaming Gophers) * I Triple Dog Dare You!: Survive a series of dares, given by the eliminated campers until someone drops out. 3rd - Sierra (Killer Bass) * The Very Last Episode, Really!: Climb a pole and retrieve a flag, walk across a board on top of shark-infested waters while carrying an eagle's egg, and run a race to cross the finish line. 2nd/Runner-Up - Noah (Screaming Gophers) 1st/Winner - Katie (Screaming Gophers) * Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island: Find a case containing $1,000,000 and bring it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does. Category:Total Drama franchise Category:Total Drama Fan Fictions